Bloody Rose DISCONTUINED
by AmayaMori
Summary: Amaya Mori is known as the rebel slave, she goes to a random master and is a pain in the butt so much that she is traded but what happens when hichigo buys her? Will they fall in love or will just be master and slave? Also what happens when somebody has his eye on Amaya? RATING MAY GO M SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Rose**

Sarah: Hiiiiiii! Ok this is my first fanfiction-

Hichigo: FINALLY!

Sarah: shut up hichigo

Hichigo: Whatever

Sarah: Anyway this is my first fanfiction so I tried really hard on this to make it good, now hichigo do the disclaimer

Hichigo: No

Sarah: Do it and I will give you a cookie

Hichigo: Make it 4 and you got a deal

Sarah: Deal

Hichigo: **Sarah does not own the show bleach**

Sarah: Here's your cookie's *gives you cookie's*

Hichigo: YAYYY! *starts eating the cookie's*

Sarah: Now on to the story!

Chapter 1

Amaya's P.o.v

"WAKE UP YOU WHORE'S!"

I quietly sighed, today was the slave auction.

I was always known as the rebel slave.

I would always go to a random master and be a pain in his ass so much that he traded me.

I got up from my "bed" which was the cold floor and a blanket.

There was a guy who had brown hair, blue eyes, and was 5'7.

"Follow me" he said in a stern tone and started walking towards the door.

Me and the rest of the people started following him and were taken to the showers.

I got in a stall and started undressing, I put my clothes over the door and turned on the shower.

It only had one temperature.

Cold.

Once I got use to the coldness I started washing my pink hair.

"Four more minutes" said the man.

We were only allowed 10 minute showers.

I rinse my hair out and washed my body.

"Time's up!" he said as I was done rinsing my body.

I turned the shower off and opened the stall door to have a towel thrown at me.

I dried off and used to towel to cover myself then we went to our dressing rooms.

I was told to wear a black strap dress and black heels.

After I changed into that I had to wear three gold bracelets on my left wrist.

Then I sat down in a chair and they did my makeup which was black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and lipgloss.

They started doing my hair which was in a side ponytail.

After that they just told to get in line and I did.

I held my sliver star necklace in my hand which was a birthday gift from my mom before I was taken away.

I will always remember what she said to me when she gave me this necklace.

*Flashback*

Little 8 year old Amaya open a another present, inside was a sliver star necklace.

"Wow thank you mommy" she said

Her mother just smiled and "your welcome darling and always remember you are my little star."

"You shine bright like one and will always shine."

Amaya just smiled big and hugged her mother

"I love you mommy" she said.

"I love you too Amaya" her mother said.

*End of flashback*

I smiled at that memory.

"Amaya Mori" said a man

I Nodded and walked out on stage.

"This lovely lady here is Amaya Mori, we will start at 600" said the announcer.

"Nine hundred" said one man.

"Two thousand" said another.

"Seven thousand" I heard.

"Ten Million" another said.

"Twenty million"

Everyone gasped and turned around.

There was a guy in the back row witch white skin, white hair, and Yellow eye's with black pupils.

Those eyes.

He smirked

"Going once, going twice, Sold to Hichigo Shirosaki!"

Sarah: Review and no hate please!


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah: YAYY! Chapter two!

Amaya: YAYYYY!

Sarah and Amaya: * looks at hichigo*

Hichigo: *Sighs* Yay!

Sarah: Close enough Now on to the story!

Chapter Two

Amaya's P.o.v

I was Push off the stage and follow a guy who took the slaves to their new master.

It kinda hurt since I had my ipod and my earplugs in my shoe.

I walked to up the guy who bought me and he smirked.

"If she gives you any trouble you can trade her back" said the guy.

"**Oh I don't think I will trade her"** he said.

I just glare at him.

The guy who walked me nodded and walked away.

"**Come along" **and we started walking out of the slave auction place.

We walked out to black limo where a guy opens the door for him.

"**Ladies first"** he said.

I rolled my eyes and got in.

Then he got in after me and the guy closed the door.

I looked out the window as we started driving away.

"**Look at me" **he said and I turned my head to him.

"**Here are the rules don't talk back to me, do all the things I say, don't roll your eyes at me, and always call me master" **

"Yes master" I said and turned me head back to the window.

"No promises" I muttered.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

After like seems for hours we pull up to a big mansion.

End of Chapter two

Sarah: Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah: Hello little readers welcome back!

Amaya: Yes Welcome!

Hichigo: _Oh Amaya_~

Amaya: Shit he's horny again

Sarah: Hide under my bed

Amaya: * hides under my bed*

Hichigo: Sarah where is Amaya? And if you don't tell me I will delete your music

Sarah: *points to my bed*

Hichigo: _Oh Amaya I know you're under her bed_~

Amaya: * comes out from under the bed*

Hichigo: *smirks and grabs Amaya* _Come along dear I have to show you something_

Amaya: *gulps* I am so dead

Hichigo: *takes Amaya out of the room*

Sarah: *Puts in her music* They get pretty loud doing "It"

Sarah: Now on to the story!

Chapter Three

Hichigo's P.o.v

I was woken up by Nel shaking me telling it was time to get up.

I yawned and pulled the covers off of me.

I got out of bed and went to bathroom.

I close the door behind me and turned on the water to the right temperature.

Then I stripped out of my pj's and got in.

The warm water felt good on my skin.

I started washing my hair.

Then rinse my hair and started washing my body.

I rinse my body and turned off the water.

I got out and grabbed a towel and dried off.

Then I put the towel around my waist.

I open the door and walked to my closet.

I picked out a black shirt, grey skinny jeans, and my black vans.

After I change into that I went downstairs to my kitchen to find nel filling a glass of blood.

" Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome master" she said.

I picked up the glass and took a sip.

I looked at the clock to see it was 8:00.

The slave auction wasn't in till 8:45 and it took me 40 minutes to get there.

"I will be back soon all of you get to your jobs" I said to my slaves.

They all nodded and I finished my drink in one gulp.

I went to my door and opened it.

I walked out to my limo where a guy open the door for me.

I got in and soon we were driving to the slave auction place.

When I got finally got there the guy open the door for me.

I got out and walked into the place where I saw my brother ichigo and his wife rukia.

"Hello ichigo and rukia" I said.

"Oh hello hichigo" they both said.

"How have you been?" Asked rukia.

"Fine,you?" I said.

"Same" she said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will now start the slave auction" The announcer said.

Everybody clapped and people starting coming on stage.

Ichigo and Rukia picked a girl named yachiru.

After I said goodbye to them a pink hair girl with blue eyes came on the stage.

"This lovely lady here is Amaya mori we will start at 600" said the announcer.

'So this is the rebel slave' I thought.

People started shouting out

"Twelve million" I said.

Everybody turned around and gasped.

I smirked.

"Going once, going twice SOLD to hichigo shirosaki."

End of chapter Three

Sarah:Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Sarah:** _Okay, I finally got inspiration!_

**Hichigo:** _FINALLY!_

**Amaya:** _YAYY-OW! PERVERT! *smacks*_

**Sarah:** _*Looks at Hichigo*_

**Hichigo:** _*Smirks*_

**Sarah:** _Hichigo, you are a sex addict_

**Hichigo:** _Not my fault she is sexy._

**Sarah:** _*Rolls my eyes* anyway on to the story!_

**-Chapter Four-**

Amaya's p.o.v

The car pulled up in the drive way to a big mansion.

It was beautiful.

'I wonder if it looks this beautiful inside' I thought.

The door open up and I got out, so did my master.

He started walking up to the house and I followed him.

When we got up to the door he grabbed a key from his back pocket and unlocked the door.

We walked inside and I gasped.

'It's even more beautiful inside than outside' I thought.

"Welcome home master" said a girl who looked 16 with light green hair and hazel eyes.

"Nel this is Amaya please show her room " said my master.

"Of course sir, right this way please" she said gesturing up the stairs.

We started walking up the stairs and I looking around.

Then we stopped at a white door and she open the door.

The room had white walls and had a wooded floor.

It had a bed with black sheets and a closet.

It had a mirror on the back of the door.

There was one window where the bed was.

There was a bathroom which the walls were black with black shower curtains.

"Well here we are" she said.

"Thank you" I said.

She smiled and went to the closet and pull out a maid outfit and red heels.

"Here is your outfit I suggest you put it on now and then you come downstairs" she said.

"Thank you" I said.

"You're welcome" she said and walked to the door and closed the door.

I took my heels off and put them under the bed.

'Hopefully nobody will find my lpod' I thought.

My music was my everything it got me through all the shit I had to deal with from my previous masters.

I took my dress off and changed into my maid outfit.

I looked into the mirror and the outfit she gave me showed some cleavage and went a little up past my knees.

I sighed and put on my red heels.

I took out my side ponytail and then I opened the door and hurried downstairs.

There I saw Nel smiling and waiting for me.

"Master wishes to see you" she smiled.

I nodded and we started heading for the hallway.

We stopped at a brown door.

"Thank you" I said

"You're welcome" she bowed and started walking back.

I knocked and heard a "Come in."

I opened the door where I saw my master at his desk.

I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes and it's master to you" he said glaring at me.

I shrugged.

He sighed and got up from his chair.

"We are going shopping to get you some new clothes" he smirked.

"When?" I asked.

"Now" he declared.

He opened the door.

He started walking out of the room and I followed him.

"Nel we will be back in a few hours" he notified her.

"Yes, master" she said.

He opened the door and we walked out.

I closed the door behind me.

We walked to the limo and the guy opened the door and I got in.

Then my master got in and the guy closed the door.

I heard my master say "The mall" and the car started and drove back out from the driveway.

I looked out the window, and I felt eyes peering at the back of my head.

I turned around and saw my master looking at me mischievously.

I rolled my eyes and turned my head back to the window.

After 20 minutes we finally reached the mall.

The guy open the door and my master got out and I did too.

The guy closed the door and me and master walked up to the doors.

"Ladies first" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and walked in.

I immediately spotted my favorite store, Hot Topic, and started rushed towards it.

I heard footsteps behind me and knew my master was following right up my ass.

'I hadn't been here in a while' I thought.

I bought a Batman shirt, a Paramore shirt, an Invader Zim shirt and a couple of other shirts.

Then I got a couple of skinny jeans and knee black high tops along with some other accessories.

I went to checkout and the cashier smirked at me, his eyes started checking me out.

"Hey asshole stop checking me out and ring my stuff up" I glared.

He started ringing my stuff and putting it in bags.

I grabbed my bags.

"So honey what time do your legs open?" he said.

"Never dumbfuck." I smirked.

I walked out with my master close behind me.

My stomach growled and I remembered I haven't eaten at all today.

I heard a chuckle and I turned around.

"Let's go eat" my master said.

We walked to the food court.

"What do you want?" my master asked.

"McDonald's" I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "We could go somewhere-"

"No. I want fucking McDonald's. I've made up my mind." I growled.

He shook his head and went to find us a seat.

I sighed and sat down.

A few minutes later my master came back with a tray of food.

"Thank you" I said.

He just nodded as I started eating.

My master started looking around and then he glared.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my mouth full of chicken mcnuggets.

"Some guy is glaring at you" he growled.

"Where?" I arched an eyebrow.

"There" he pointed.

I turned my head to find a very familiar brown haired and green eyed man.

He right up to us, smirking.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here Amaya Mori" he grinned.

"Nice to see you again, Jake" I spat, words full of venom.

Jake was an ex-boyfriend of mine who cheated on me a lot before vampires took over the world.

Basically, he's a no good, man whore, dipshit, son of a fuck-

yeah I've got problems.

But this little shit has more.

"Oh don't be like that I know you still want me back" he said.

"No I don't, now go away." I frowned.

"Oh come on" he edged on.

"Did you not HEAR the words coming out of her mouth, bastard? She said to leave."

I looked up and saw my master glaring at Jake.

"Who are you her boyfriend or something?" Jake laughed.

"Maybe.." Master cocked an eyebrow.

My eyes widen.

"Whatever, now Amaya... I know you still want me" Jake taunted.

Right then and there, in a blink of an eye, I saw my own master walk right up to Jake and punched the shit out of his face.

I stared at my master with pure shock.

Then he looked up at me and said "come on Amaya let's get out of here."

I quickly nodded, grabbed my bags, and followed him.

We walked out of the mall and the guy open the door, I quickly got in, not saying a word, or even looking at him.

"Home" he said.

The man nodded and started the car and backed from the parking lot.

"Why master?" I asked.

Master looked at my confused.

"Why did you punch him?" I said.

"The guy was getting on my nerves and wasn't leaving you alone. Oh, and please...call me Hichigo."

I smiled brightly. "Thank you...Hichigo."

_**Sarah:**_ _Please review!_

_**Misakithehanyou**_: _Hacked/Edited by ME!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sarah:** _Hi guys!_

**Hichigo:** _Go the hell away, nobody likes you._

**Sarah:** _MOTHER F*CKER I WRITE THIS STORY, AND I CAN MAKE SURE YOU DON'T HAVE SEX WITH AMAYA!_

**Hichigo:** _OH NO!_

**Amaya:** _Wait- what?! I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS SHIT!_

**Sarah:** _Well, anyways…enjoy the chapter. *Pats Hichigo's shoulder* At least you still have your dick._

**Amaya:** _Ha, what dick?_

**-Chapter 5-**

Many things ran through my mind as I got back from the mall.

_'Why would he go and punch Jake? All the other masters I had wouldn't have done shit. They were already planning on selling me anyways.'_

I was too lost in my thoughts I didn't notice someone had come in my room.

"Ms. Amaya, are you alright?" Hichigo asked, a glimmer of concern in his eyes.

"Ah, Hichigo. Yes, I'm okay." I turned back towards the mirror.

"Amaya, I do not exactly know what's running through your thoughts right now, but I'd love it if you'd share with me." He said.

"Why did you punch Jake?" I looked at him.

"I already told you-"

"No, Hichigo, That isn't all." I glared.

Before I knew it, I was pinned down to the bed.

**_"You wanna know?"_** He snarled. **_"I was jealous. I DON'T KNOW WHY AMAYA-"_** His grip loosened and he sat up, drawing me in his lap.

"Sorry. Lost my control for a second." He sighed sniffing me neck, which seemed to relax him.

"It's alright, just please continue." I blushed.

"I don't know why Amaya, but somehow I am attracted you. And it's not just of your blood." He looked at me, eyes filled with…is that desire?

I leaned back to his chest and smiled.

"Same."

"What?"

"I am attracted to you too." I smiled, then I tried to get up from his lap but he pulled me back down.

**_"Did I say you could go anywhere?"_** He growled in my ear, before laying down on the bed, taking me with him.

**_"You're to stay here with me, got it?"_**

"Y-yes, master Hichigo." I added the 'master' to please him.

**_"Good girl."_** He licked my ear and I shivered.

Before we could go any further, Nel bursted through the doors.

"MASTER! YOUR BROTHER IS HERE!" She wailed before rushing out, knowing he'd yell at her.

"NO NEED TO YELL , NEL! …OH SHIT!" He released me not so carefully and fixed his shirt before running back stairs, saying; "DON'T. MOVE."

_'Don't worry, I'm pretty comfortable here, master.'_

**-Hichigo's P.O.V-**

HERE I AM, TRYING TO FUCK MY SLAVE, AND MY DAMNED BROTHER DECIDES JOIN FOR DINNER! FUCK MY LIFE!

"Hey bro, you seemed down, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked, chewing impolitely on his steak.

"You were interrupting time from me and Amaya. I'm fucking pissed." I growled, glaring at him.

"Oh, so you made the 'Rebel Slave' a 'Rebel sex slave'? Pretty good title-"

I banged him on the head.

"I'm not going to just 'toy' around with her. I truly am attracted to her." I arched an eyebrow.

"Wrong. You are 'toying' with her. Right now, you are acting on your Vampire instincts, Hichigo, as soon as you fuck her, you'll find no interest in her. I know. I did the same with Orihime." He looked down ashamed and I rolled my eyes.

"I am in no mood to fight right now Ichigo." I eyed my plate noticing how I took only one little bite of the steak, and not a sip of the blood in my cup.

"Why aren't you drinking, brother?" Ichigo eyed me.

"I don't thirst for this blood."

**_'I thirst for hers'_**

**-End of Chapter 5-**

**Misakithehanyou: **_This chapter has been written by me, We'd appreciate it if you'd review!_

_Thank You!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sarah:** _Yayy! Time for another chapter_

**Amaya:** _Yay! WHAT TIME IS IT? ADVENTURE TIME!_

**Hichigo:** _Oh shit she's drunk_

**Sarah:** _I THOUGHT I LOCKED THOSE MONSTER DRINKS UP!_

**Hichigo:** _When Amaya wants something she will do anything to get it_

**Amaya:** _ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN GOOD BUT NOW OHHHH I'M THINKING WHAT THE HELL!_

Sarah: _HICHIGO CONTROL HER!_

**Hichigo:** _Woah look at time got to go bye! *runs out of the room*_

**Amaya:**_ BITCH GIVE ME MORE MONSTER!_

**Sarah**: _*Hands Amaya more monster*_

**Amaya:** _YAYYYYY! * starts drinking and skips out of the room to find hichigo*_

**Sarah:** _*Closes the door and locks it* Ok now she's gone….ON TO THE STORY!_

**Chapter Six**

**Amaya's P.o.v**

My stomach growled loudly.

I sighed and got up from the bed.

I walked out of the room and was walking downstairs.

I was halfway down the steps when I heard.

"Wrong. You are 'toying' with her. Right now, you are acting on your Vampire instincts, Hichigo, as soon as you fuck her, you'll find no interest in her. I know. I did the same with Orihime."

I stopped and continued to listen on the conversation.

"I am in no mood to fight right now Ichigo" and knew it was Hichigo's voice.

I walked right back up the steps and went back into the room.

I sat on the bed.

'What did I just hear?' I thought.

'Is Hichigo just acting on his vampire instincts or does he really love me?'

I sighed.

'I need my music.'

I got my lpod out from under the bed.

I put my earplugs in my ears and decided to play Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez.

I lie my head down on the pillow and start drifting off to sleep.

**Hichigo's P.o.v**

"Well goodbye Hichigo."

"Goodbye Ichigo."

Ichigo walked out and I closed the door.

I sighed.

'Now to go back to Amaya' I grinned.

"Nobody bother me unless it's in emergency" I said.

I heard a bunch of "yes master's."

I walked up the stairs and went in the room to see Amaya sleeping.

I smiled.

'She looks so peacefully while she is sleeping' I thought.

I sat on the bed and saw she had earplugs in her ears.

I chuckled.

'I knew she would bring something that wasn't allowed.'

I kissed her forehead and took out her earplugs.

I put her lpod on the shelf next to her bed.

I got in the bed and pull her close to me with my arm around her waist.

I put my face in the crook of her neck and sniffed.

I smiled.

'Smells like roses' I thought.

I closed my eyes and slowing started drifting off to sleep.

**Sarah: Please favorite and review and this chapter was written by me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sarah: Welcome back to another chapter!**

**Amaya: *Groans* my head hurts like shit!**

**Hichigo: *Snickers* that's what you get for getting drunk on Monster**

**Amaya: Shut up**

**MisakiThehanyou67: Shut up and sleep with me, why don't you sleep with me?**

**Sarah and Amaya: NOOOOOOOO!**

**MisakiTheHanyou67: :(**

**Sarah: Anyways on to the story!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Amaya's P.o.v**

My eye's flutter open to get hit by the sun's blasting rays.

"Shit" I mutter.

I tried to get up but I was pulled right back down.

I looked down and saw an arm around my waist.

I knew who was holding me down.

_Hichigo._

I tried to move his arm off of me but his grip tighten.

"**Mine" **he mumbled.

I simply giggled.

He smiled.

Then my stomach growled.

Hichigo looked up at me.

"Morning hungry bear" he said.

I giggled.

"Morning" I replied.

"What time is it?" he asked.

I looked at the clock up on the wall.

"9:45" I said.

"Shit I have a meeting at 10:00" he said getting up from the bed.

"Nooooo" I groaned.

He chuckled.

"If you're good I'll take you to the movies" he said.

I smiled, remembering I wanted to see Alice In Wonderland ( 2010 version.)

"I promise I'll be good" I said.

"Good" Hichigo said.

Then he kissed my forehead.

"I will be in my room taking a shower after you're done with your shower you need to come down stairs and you can wear your clothes we got from Hot Topic."

I nodded and he left my room.

I got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

I closed the door and I turned on the water on to warm.

Then I stripped out of my maid uniform that I accidently slept in.

I got in and the warm water felt so refreshing to me.

'I haven't felt warm water on me in years' I thought.

After I had my shower I went to my closet.

I picked out my Blood On The Dance Floor shirt, black skinny jeans, and my black knee high converse

Then I brushed my hair.

I looked at the clock to see it was 9:55.

I went downstairs and saw Hichigo with Three guys.

One with orange hair with Brown eyes

One with blue hair and what looked like green tattoos on the corners of his eyes with blue eyes.

The last guy with brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Hichigo then looked over to me and smiled.

"Ahhh Amaya there you are" he said.

The guys turned to me and looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Ummmm brother why doesn't she have her maid outfit on?" asked the guy with orange hair.

"I told her she can wear her clothes she got from Hot Topic" Hichigo said.

"Amaya This is Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Aizen"

"Hello" They said.

"Hello, nice to meet you all" I bowed.

Hichigo smiled.

Aizen just kept staring at me, I was kinda getting nervous.

"Should we start the meeting now?" asked ichigo.

"I suppose so" Grimmjow sighed.

"Alright this way please" Hichigo pointed.

Aizen turned his eyes away from me and they started walking down the hallway to Hichigo's office.

Then my stomach growled.

"Hungry?"

I jumped and saw Nel smiling.

"Oh it's just you Nel….yeah I'm hungry" I said.

"Alright right this way please" She said.

We walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Ummm.. what do you have?" I asked.

"We have Waffles-"

"WAFFLES!" I interrupted.

She giggled.

"Ok how many?"

"Three please" I said.

She nodded.

Then she put the waffles in the toaster.

"So what do think of here?" she asked.

"I like it" I replied.

She smiled.

"I'm glad and nice shirt."

"Oh thanks" I smiled.

" What's your favorite song?" she asked.

" Oh you like them too?" I asked.

"Like? More like love."

"Awesome…..i think my favorite song is Sexting" I replied.

"I like that one but my favorite is Candyland" she said.

"Yeah I like that song too" I said.

The waffles popped up and Nel put them on a plate.

Then she handed the plate to me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I started nibbling on one of my waffles.

I finished my waffles in 5 minutes.

"Wow you either were hungry or you must love waffles" Nel said.

"Both" I said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You can ask me anything" Nel replied.

"Do you trust that Aizen guy?"

"No I don't."

"I don't either he kept staring at me" I said.

"If he tries anything tell me or hichigo **A.S.A.P**" she said.

I nodded.

Then the guys came out from the hallway.

"Bye" said Hichigo.

Aizen stared at me.

I glared at him.

"Bye brother it was nice meeting you Amaya" Ichigo said.

I stopped glaring at Aizen.

"Bye Ichigo it was nice meeting you all" I smiled.

"Yeah bye" said Grimmjow.

"_Bye Amaya" _Aizen said.

I glared at him and they left.

Hichigo yawned.

"I'm going back to bed Amaya come with me" he said.

I nodded.

We walked up the stairs to my room.

I sat on the bed and took off my shoes.

Hichigo put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

I smiled.

He pulled my down and my head hit the pillows.

"I love you Amaya."

"I-I-I love you too" I stuttered.

He smiled and I saw his eyes closed.

I closed my eyes and slowly started falling asleep again.

**Sarah: Please review!**


End file.
